


No Different From Riding A Bicycle

by MagpieMorality



Series: Evanstan Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chris is a flirt, Everything happens in europe because I know europe, I just exaggerated that a bit, M/M, Pre-Slash, Seb is also a flirt, Seb works for Tiger, Sebstan is afraid of flying, bc I happened to see my pj glasses and thought he'd be a good designer, but some pretty heavy flirting, chris works for pepe jeans, let's play how quickly can I write 2500 words, technically everything happens OVER europe but details, that amazing danish shop, they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan is not pleased when he finds himself booked on a flight from Paris to London for a business trip.</p><p>Sebastian Stan is, however, <i>very</i> pleased when he finds himself booked on a flight from Paris to London next to the nicest, hottest guy he's seen in a good long while who is more than willing to hold his hand while he freaks out and talk to him about polar bears.</p><p>It all kind of works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> Rough and ready shorty for yet another prompt that kinda sparked in my brain. Written for OhCaptainMyCaptain because she deserves it and she unintentionally brought the prompt to my attention so is directly creditable for this rushed little thing!
> 
> Title from Airplane! (1980)
> 
> As per- there will be british spellings fosho because I just can't give up that darling U...

“No no no no…” Sebastian groans, clutching ever tighter onto the armrests. They've literally only just turned the engines on and he’s already feeling peaky. Now he feels even worse thinking about feeling peaky. And _now_ his stomach is rolling which it wasn't before and oh _shit he’s got a row buddy_. Nope he’s never flying again because _fuck this_ all he needed was to get from Paris to London for his next sales pitch as newly minted Sales and Marketing Senior Assistant (he can’t stop thinking the title in full, complete with capitals) for Tiger, and he _knows_ there are train routes possible. Sebastian is about four hundred percent convinced that that fucker Grillo got him flights instead on purpose, because Sebastian sure as hell had made it clear how much he _hated flying goddammit he doesn't need this right now and fuck Row Buddy is hot and_  actually his shirt is clearly too short because the way he reaches up to put his bag away is baring a fascinating landscape with very little body fat-

 

Row Buddy squeezes into the seat next to him, doing a double take when he sees Sebastian staring at him. His eyes start to narrow but either the desperation on Seb’s face or the death grip he has on their shared armrest must make him feel sorry for his new row-mate, because his mouth twists into a sympathetic smile.

 

“First time flying?” His voice. Oh dear lord almighty his voice. Sebastian nods in a sort of daze, hoping his blank stare is less 'lustfully creepy' and more 'pleading for help'. Not that looking like he’s pleading for help is really what he wants when faced with the beautiful specimen he has to share a tiny metal container with for just over an hour, but it’s certainly going to alienate him less than the other option and Row Buddy seems to be the sort to take pity on poor terrified souls like Sebastian. In fact he’s leaning forwards now and his sympathy has turned to concern. “Hey, you need to switch maybe? Or have you taken something for the flight?”

 

Switch? “Switch?” Jackpot- he managed to say it out loud, and without stuttering or croaking no less! Row Buddy nods. “Yeah away from the window. My sister always feels better when she can’t see out at the uh, the…” He’s probably trying to say ‘the ground’ but miraculously senses that even the _idea_ of being _not on the ground_ is making Sebastian’s stomach do its loops again.

 

“Yeah, I mean if you’re offering.” A weak smile and Row Buddy is beaming, inching back out to let Sebastian escape, and Seb is not above taking advantage of the tiny space to brush a little too close to the muscle he'd glimpsed under his plain green shirt. It’s oddly comforting to feel the solid mass of Row Buddy’s chest and right arm, and Sebastian is apologising mentally for his earlier dismay at having to share the journey and swapping to thanking any celestial being that's listening.

 

They manage to get sat down again and Row Buddy promises to close the little window shutter thing as soon as they’re allowed, which earns him a pitifully shaky grateful smile. Sebastian, whose hands have reclaimed their secure grasp, figures if he were less of a coward he’d probably offer his name and do his best tough businessman handshake, but really he’s never letting his grip ease off ever. Just in case.

 

“Chris.” solves that problem for them, though yet again proves just how much of a stellar human being he is by not offering a hand and putting Sebastian in the awkward position of choosing between politeness or certain death. Because that’s what’d happen if he let go of the armrests he just _knows_ it.

 

“Sebastian. And uh, thanks man- I _hate_ flying.” Chris snorts and dips his head to grin down at his knees, glancing back up at Seb with what appears to be amusement mixed with something- fondness almost.

 

“I did figure. So not your first time then?”

 

“Oh no. I've had to do quite a few trips around Europe or over the Atlantic but normally they’re long enough I can pop a pill and enjoy the trip.” Sebastian says. The double meaning is intended, though immediately bites him in the backside when the stewardess clears her throat from where she's appeared on his other side, eyeing him warily as she tells them to put their seatbelts on.

 

Fuck- seatbelt.

 

He inhales sharply and prepares himself with all the courage he has to loosen his grip on the safe zones bracketing him. His fingers are just about to uncurl when a warm palm covers them on the left from where Chris is sitting. He contemplates this absently for a moment, staring at the different skin tone where his should be, until it dawns on him that Chris is holding his hand and waiting for him to look up.

 

“Trust me for a sec?” Chris asks, gently pulling Sebastian’s hand upwards slightly. Seb nods slowly, not looking away from those sparkly eyes once he's met them. They’re grey-blue with a hint of golden yellow right up next to the pupil, and before he knows it he can feel the metal of the seatbelt buckle under his fingers. His other hand lifts of it’s own accord and joins the first with Chris’, pulling the belt into place and clicking it. Only Chris’ pleased smile makes him realise what had happened and he grins back.

 

“Thanks.” He breathes. Chris shakes his head, taking his hand back and _oh_ Sebastian misses it’s comforting weight already. “Nah it was all you. Just needed a distraction.” Another internal  _oh_  because that smirk is definitely more layered than Sebastian would've expected.

 

“A distraction? You saying you’re distracting?” Seb scoffs.

 

“Well you looked pretty lost in my eyes for a minute there kid, so yeah.” Chris drawls back slowly, twisting to look at him more directly, and conveniently blocking any view of the window in the process. Sebastian just laughs in surprise, shaking his head. “Maybe I was trying to see into your brain- steal your secrets.”

 

A delighted laugh and they’re off, trading definitely-more-flirtatious-than-friendly jabs back and forth and for a few minutes Seb is hooked and transported far, far away from the horrendous vehicle he’s _literally_ strapped into.

 

The plane lurches and starts to leave the gate, rumbling towards the runway and he’s flinging a hand out to grab Chris’ shirt before he realises. Chris, bless him, takes it in his stride and rests his own hand- that doesn't tremble doesn't even _twitch_ \- on Sebastian’s shoulder-blade; just placed there and warming his back with no hesitation. He holds Sebastian’s frantic gaze evenly, saying stuff that barely even registers for a while but filters in slowly about-

 

“Wait are you talking about polar bears?” Chris blushes and shrugs.

 

“I got bored at my hotel last night and found a documentary. So anyway, their skin is actually black…” Sebastian lets his lips turn up at the corners as he half listens and half fades into the rhythm and roll of Chris’ voice. Take off makes him whimper but he doesn't look away and Chris just increases his volume a bit and very gently puts some actual pressure on Seb’s back, but his words don’t pause and soon they’re cruising smoothly west.

 

“Hey. You back?” Chris asks, blinking and breaking the spell. Sebastian pings back to the less pleasant reality of not being alone with Chris firmly on solid ground, but he nods, ducking his head and smiling.

 

“Thanks, seriously. I don’t know that I’d have handled that well by myself.”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind me asking- why are you flying if you’re really that uncool with it?” ‘Uncool with it’ is such a polite way of phrasing Sebastian’s mortal terror. He does think about the question though, because it’s true; he wasn't quite this bad the first few times. He was panicked and nauseous but not enough that he thought he’d pass out.

 

“Huh. I guess maybe because it’s been so long since I've flown un-doped?” He suggests, because it’s the only thing that makes sense. That and he’s been subjected to too many disaster programmes about plane crashes courtesy of his delightful and well-meaning friend Margarita. Her methods were logical but shit and he was using today’s experience as proof that sending him facts and stats about crashes was not helping numb him to the danger he was paying to put himself in. He tells Chris this, and is only slightly surprised when Chris looks sternly disappointed, arms retreating to fold over his chest.

 

“That’s not okay Sebastian- you should tell her to stop.” He looks like some kind of scary parent like that, maybe a hot single dad kind… Seb may or may not giggle slightly at the thought. “Seriously!”

 

“No no, you’re right. But uh, I can’t do that face so she probably won’t listen.” Chris tilts his head as he works out what Sebastian means.

 

“Then you’ll have to use mine. Where’s your phone?”

 

“Here, why?” Sebastian holds it up after fishing it out the pocket of his jeans.

 

“Take a picture of me. It’s okay, as long as you keep flight mode on they allow phones.” Seb hadn't even _thought_ of that but it’s reassuring now that he has. He opens his camera and points it at Chris, who obligingly makes the face again. The click of the shutter lets him move again and he gestures for Sebastian to show him, chuckling at the effect. “Oh god I look like a dad.”

 

“Right?” Sebastian colours, realising he’s probably given himself away with his enthusiastic agreement, but Chris laughs again. “I mean, like, not that you look old. Just disapproving. Kind of ‘I'm not angry just disappointed’...” He trails off when Chris looks at him, something else under his benign smile.

 

“A not-old dad? Are you complimenting me?”

 

“I was trying not to insult you, but I sorted screwed up.” He groans, dropping his forehead against the back of the chair in front. “You don’t look old and if you were a dad I'm sure you’d be a hot one.” Fuck his mouth. Oh fuckballs he did not need to be thinking that with that sat next to him. But seriously- why the fuck did word vomit like that only ever happen to him?!

 

“A hot dad?” Chris’ grin is definitely edging towards salacious. Sebastian winces and wishes with all his might that he doesn't outright ask the question… “You think I'm hot?” No dice.

 

“I guess?” Blatant lie because the real answer is _oh god yes let’s please just screw in the airplane bathroom I'm sure it would help distract me_...

 

“And you were gazing at my eyes.” Sebastian groans again, hand releasing Chris’ green shirt at last- and wow he’d completely forgotten it was there- to cover his face.

 

“Not _gazing_ …”

 

“Maybe not, but you were definitely going dopey over my voice.” Fuck. His. Life.

 

“Okay fine.” At least Chris doesn't seem offended, or bothered. He’s certainly showing all signs of being requitedly interested. “You’re a hot dad stranger with nice hands and nice muscles and nice eyes and your voice is kinda orgasmic.”

 

Nobody has ever accused him of self restraint.

 

“Huh.” Chris blinks. “Well I wasn't expecting that.” Seb looks at him over his fingers in alarm. “Not that it was bad. Opposite. Just thought I had you pegged as the shy quiet type.”

 

Well now. “Them’s fighting words, Chris.” Sebastian says, pouting. “We've known each other all of ten minutes-”

 

“Almost an hour.”

 

“Seriously?” Chris nods at Sebastian’s phone. No way. He’s not even exaggerating- it has literally been almost an hour since Chris first sat down which means there’s only maybe twenty minutes left maximum of being stuck on this flight? “Wow. Hey you’re pretty good at this nervous flyer buddy stuff. Maybe you should market that.” Seb is feeling a little floaty at the idea that he’s been sitting calmly for almost an entire plane ride (the first part doesn't count if he's subconsciously blocked it from his memory) and it broadens his toothy smile.

 

“Yeah I should.” Chris beams back. “But I’d rather use my powers only on the worthiest recipient, and I think I already found him so.” Sebastian rolls his eyes and nudges a firm bicep. “Hey, don’t damage the merchandise- these are specifically created to be great to hold onto in times of need.” Another roll of his eyes and Seb is sitting back, smiling to himself. Chris doesn't look away from him and opens his mouth again after a moment. “How long are you in London?” It’s as casual as a loaded question can be and it makes Sebastian’s heart flutter a little. He won’t be telling anyone that.

 

“About a week. You?” Chris smiles, like Seb’s reply had had the same effect on him.

 

“The same. Want an exploring buddy as well as a flight buddy? Two for the price of one? I’ll give you a starter discount.” His nose wrinkles. “Can I take that back because I made it sound way too much like I'm a prostitute.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow, expression as flat as he can make it. “Which I'm not.” He presses his lips together to fight the smile that wants to grow. “I'm a designer at Pepe Jeans in the eyewear department!” Seb gives in and laughs, nudging his knuckles against Chris’ shoulder.

 

“Okay calm down, I believe you. Though I might have to see some identification...”

 

“You dick.” Chris fakes outrage, but it doesn't last long before he’s smiling again. He takes Sebastian’s phone from him and programmes in his number with a smiley face after his name and hands his phone over for Seb to do the same.

 

Landing goes much better than take off, because by some miracle their pilot lands the damn thing almost perfectly, and the usual bounce and lurch that wakes him up on his long-hauls is negligible. Chris talks to him the whole time about what he wants to see in London and the few times he’s been before, no fucks given about how Sebastian’s hands had shot out to anchor in and crease his nice green shirt. He just gently untangles Seb’s tense fingers when they've finished taxiing to the right gate and the hand that had returned to his back rubs in a single circle, easing Sebastian’s muscles in one smooth motion.

 

They talk so easily through passports and waiting at the baggage belt that Sebastian is left reeling and pouting when they've gathered their luggage and got to the exit where their respective taxi drivers are waiting with signs. He turns to Chris who looks back at him with the same look as he’d given right at the start of their flight, and yes- that is fond amusement.

 

“Hey.” Chris touches Seb’s arm gently. “Trafalgar square tomorrow morning at nine. Don’t be late okay?” He leans in to brush a kiss over Sebastian’s cheekbone and then he’s gone, waving back once as he steps away through the revolving doors.

 

“Mr Stan?” His driver is looking unimpressed and impatient and he follows quickly with a wry smile and very insincere apology.

 

It’s not until he’s getting into bed that night that he realises he’s forgotten to turn flight mode back off and his European service package hasn't had a chance to work. When the first thing that buzzes through, before even the ‘welcome to the UK’ messages from his provider, is a text from **Chris Evans :)**?

 

Well he maybe smiles so wide his jaw aches.

 


	2. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans has been having a good day and is hoping his luck will hold until he gets from Paris to London for the next leg of his European business trip.
> 
> Chris Evans upgrades his day from 'good' to a solid 'awesome' when he sees who he gets to sit with while flying over Europe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I discover I have a very distinct format of summaries and use it to my advantage. 
> 
> The Chris POV of the previous chapter, probably best read second but could be read first or standalone!

Chris has had a good day. It could probably even be considered a great one- no traffic from his latest hotel, extra breakfast for free after the buffet attendant took a shine to his early morning smile, and now he’s been bumped up onto an earlier flight instead of having to wait the three hours he’d left to make sure he wasn’t going to be late. All in all things are going very well.

 

He’s expecting some kind of cosmic payback for the phenomenal luck as he goes through security but nothing happens there, and as he gets on the plane he can’t help but very quickly pray his luck doesn’t mean today he ends up on the news under a pile of smoking wreckage. Chris shudders a little at the image but pushes it away. These planes are safe and he’s always been fine.

 

That morbid line of thought out of the way, Chris heads up the aisle to his seat, noting the presence of someone in the window seat before reaching up to tuck his hand luggage into the overhead locker.

 

He manages to just about fit into the narrow space- this plane is smaller than most due to the shorter flight time- and turns to see a pair of wide, blue eyes looking right at him. Chris quickly notes the sheer panic in the rest of the face while at the same time trying to name that shade of blue- _ice blue? baby blue?_ \- and he guesses his fellow passenger is a little less confident in their chances of survival between here and London.

 

He smiles, hoping to reassure the guy- _azure? blue-grey?_ \- and tries to get him talking. “First time flying?” It’s a silly first question and it gets nothing more than a slow nod, but the panic doesn't recede and Chris decides he’s going to take on the challenge of calming the other passenger down because dear god he can’t let someone who looks quite that helpless- _periwinkle? sky blue?_ \- just freak out for the entirety of the journey.

 

“Hey, you need to switch maybe? Or have you taken something for the flight?”

 

“Switch?” Chris does a dance inside his head at the sound of the guy’s voice. His eyes- _turquoise? cornflower blue?_ \- seem a little more focused now too, but he doesn't want to draw attention to anything outside of their conversation just yet. He nods.

 

“Yeah away from the window. My sister always feels better when she can’t see out at the uh, the…” Maybe he shouldn't mention the ground. Carly doesn't like being reminded about that personally, so he’ll use that as a basis for helping this poor man.

 

“Yeah, I mean if you’re offering.” Chris is totally on board with that smile and that voice and those eyes which he’s decided are just blue. Just really _really_ blue. His own smile is larger than strictly necessary but he genuinely does like helping and Blue Eyes is relaxing. They shimmy around for a bit until they’re back in place, and at one point Chris could _swear_ that Blue Eyes brushes up against him when they have enough space not to touch, but he’s not complaining so he doesn't point it out.  

 

He can’t keep calling him Blue Eyes for the next hour though, so Chris carefully doesn't stick a hand out and offers his name instead, getting Sebastian’s back and a little bit of conversation before the stewardess shows up and Sebastian goes pale, looking at where his own hands are digging into the armrests on either side of him. He looks so worried that Chris follows his instinct and places his own hand over Sebastian’s, ignoring the little warnings in his head about unwanted physical contact and straight male boundaries. Chris might be reading into things but he kind of thinks he might be getting hints of interest from Sebastian so he’s probably good to go ahead and flirt a little more. In his experience even straight guys who get mortally offended are a little reluctant to make that offence known physically when faced with his size and- well practised- hard look. It’s only an hour flight, anyway- he might as well risk it.

 

“Trust me for a sec?” Chris asks softly when Sebastian looks up at him. He waits for the nod and then has to hide a smirk at how Sebastian’s shoulders loosen a bit as he stares into his eyes. He knows how that feels.

 

He lifts their hands and moves them to the buckle next to Sebastian’s thigh. He’s impressed to see Sebastian’s other hand move by itself and then Chris is realising how close to Sebastian’s crotch he’s ended up, but he is so not thinking about that.

 

Yeah he’s not fooling anyone.

 

He smiles in encouragement and Sebastian actually _grins_ , voice breathy and Chris brings his hand back because otherwise he’s going to move it somewhere inappropriate, and also he needs to use it to shift his shirt so his halfie can’t be seen. The smirk he uses when he mentions how distracted by his eyes Sebastian had been is a little bit filthy and he can actually see Sebastian noticing and processing.

 

The reaction is a good one- operation flirt with the pretty passenger is a go.

 

Ever since he got to college Chris has had a deep and unfortunate love of flirting. There’s something about the flow of it, how it makes his gut fizz pleasantly and keeps him on his toes if the other person is a match for his teasing. It’s just completely fun and if it ends in something more physical then that’s a bonus. It has got him into trouble with exes, but he’s been working on that and hey, if any of them had had Sebastian’s eyes and smile and _laugh_ then he’d definitely not have been out without them.

 

He’s brought back to reality when Sebastian claws onto his t-shirt like a startled cat, moving to warm his shoulder and keep him grounded. Sebastian isn't looking like he’s registering much so Chris starts telling him all about the documentary he’d watched the night before in the hotel because it was the only thing on that wasn't a terrible 80s movie, but hey that didn't mean he wouldn't voluntarily watch a documentary about polar bears because man they’re cool right? He’s pretty sure he remembers that baby polar bears weigh the same as a guinea pig which is crazy right because those things get _big_ and oh their fur isn't even white, just like water isn't actually blue, but colourless and their skin is-

 

“Wait are you talking about polar bears?” Sebastian says. Chris blushes because he hadn't realised Sebastian had started listening and he’d been getting kind of enthusiastic. Still, his babbling was obviously working so he continues and yeah, he feels pretty validated by how Sebastian’s little smile stays fixed as he more calmly listens and flicks his eyes between Chris’ and Chris’ lips, watching them move without seeming embarrassed. He probably hadn't realised, Chris thinks, because he seems surprised to find them taking off and he whimpers. It’s the cutest fucking sound Chris has ever heard and it makes his heart jump with the same kind of urge he gets when he sees puppies, but instead of cooing and cuddling he just flattens his hand more firmly against Sebastian’s back and carries on talking.

 

Their flight evens out not long after and Sebastian’s death clutch has become more of a firm grip, so Chris chances a departure from his- actually very interesting- recounting of the dolphin documentary that had followed the starfish documentary that had followed the polar bear one. He’d been bored last night so what.

 

“Hey. You back?” He says. Sebastian ducks his head and smiles and okay no that bumps the whimper off top spot for cutest thing ever.

 

“Thanks, seriously. I don’t know that I’d have handled that well by myself.”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind me asking- why are you flying if you’re really that uncool with it?” Sebastian pauses for a moment, but it’s thoughtful rather than scared so Chris just waits. It turns out to be partly lack of experience with non-drugged flying and partly a friend with a very skewed idea of what’s funny. Chris makes his opinion clear and somehow makes Sebastian laugh just by being serious?

 

“Seriously!”

 

“No no, you’re right. But uh, I can’t do that face so she probably won’t listen.” What face? Right- that face. Chris isn't sure but he’s guessing it’s the face Scarlett refers to as ‘scary 1940s school teacher’ face. But if Sebastian’s friend wouldn't listen unless she saw Chris’ face then…

 

“Then you’ll have to use mine. Where’s your phone?” God _damn_ he’s smooth- subtle way to get his picture into Sebastian’s phone and then maybe he’ll be able to swing one on his in return and he’ll have a way to remember this awesome trip. And those eyes.

 

He makes the face when the camera’s pointed at him and then leans ever-so-casually closer to look at the photo with Sebastian. Up close he smells a little like sweat and hair gel, and his body-wash or soap probably has lavender in it because years of family visits to his aunt’s farm with their lavender bushes out the front have taught Chris to recognise that scent anywhere. It’s nice- if a smell can be considered nice. It’s not bad, which is really all that matters anyway.

 

Is it too early to be a little bit in love with the blush high on Sebastian’s cheekbones, and the way he scrambles to explain himself when he calls Chris a dad and then tries not to insult him and ends up calling him hot _out loud_? Chris definitely doesn't care if it’s too early because yes, yes he’s a little bit in love with all of that and more and Sebastian’s glances are starting to catch the heat that he’s been putting into his own.

 

Love aside, he does almost come in his pants when Sebastian groans and protests at the accusation of _gazing_ and lets go of his t-shirt- a grip that he’d got so used to he’d forgotten was there- and that blush _won’t go away_ so Chris pushes just a tiny bit more.

 

“Maybe not, but you were definitely going dopey over my voice.”

 

“Okay fine. You’re a hot dad stranger with nice hands and nice muscles and nice eyes and your voice is kinda orgasmic.” Well that-

 

That was unexpected. And yet now that Sebastian’s said it Chris is wondering how he could have ever thought he’d say anything else, because it’s been almost an hour now and he thinks he’s okay in saying that it fits with who Sebastian is because he’s had enough chance to get some kind of impression.

 

Sebastian honest to god pouts at the idea of being pegged as shy and quiet. On the other hand Chris is smug when he notes he’d been so good at distracting Sebastian that he thinks they've only been flying for ten minutes. Bless him he looks so pleased and is ever so grateful when he thanks Chris that Chris just melts inside. He’s starting to plot how to keep Sebastian after they've arrived at Heathrow and he’s hoping for his good luck to mean Sebastian will be staying as long as he is so they can meet up. He brings it up as soon as their easy conversation has a slight pause.

 

“How long are you in London?” Admittedly not the subtlest come on but it gets to the point, right?

 

“About a week. You?” His heart flutters a little and his smile must show that ‘cause it feels softer than it’s been during their flirting.

 

“The same. Want an exploring buddy as well as a flight buddy? Two for the price of one? I’ll give you a starter discount.” Wait shit, he’s making it sound like he’s a hooker and he’s hoping Sebastian hasn't thought that. “Can I take that back because I made it sounds way too much like I'm a prostitute.” Except Sebastian’s eyebrow raises and his expression has gone flat and Chris hurries to clear things up because dammit he is not going to ruin this now. “Which I'm not.” Sebastian’s lips go tight and thin oh shit oh shit. “I'm a designer at Pepe Jeans in the eyewear department!” Chris all but wails, puppy dog eyes- practised on Scarlett to little effect- out in full force. Sebastian however, turns out to be a joker as well as a terrible flyer, and it only makes the impression Chris has got of him glow that extra bit.

 

Still he has to give him _some_ grief for that minor panic.

 

It’s a great excuse to get his number, too, because as he cleverly- though he says so himself- puts it…

 

“What if wake up crying from nightmares where you think I'm a prostitute I'm going to have to call you right?” Sebastian rolls his eyes and scoffs but their numbers are exchanged and he watches his phone jealously as Sebastian’s fingers gently tap in the digits, wishing they’d make their way back to his shirt.

 

No such luck, not even with the streak he’s been having, but luckily landing prompts another  totally welcome clothes grab and when they've arrived at the gate Chris unashamedly holds those same fingers and uses his own to warm up and relax them, doing the same at Sebastian’s back.

 

Passports turns out to be a steadily moving queue, giving Chris the perfect chance to talk about the week ahead.

 

“So you’re here for a conference?” He asks, after they've established Chris does in fact work as a designer and Sebastian is in marketing. “Or like, a pitch or something?”

 

“Just a pitch, no something about it.” Sebastian’s smooth, velvet voice- seriously Chris never really thought about voices before Sebastian’s but it is the _bomb_ \- replies. “It’s not a huge deal but it’s important and I’m a little nervous.” His head ducks down again as he laughs softly.

 

Chris sighs a little at the sight.

 

Sebastian obviously misinterprets it because he looks up and shrugs. “I know I shouldn't be, but after the fuck up with the travel and all- things always seem to go wrong all at once right?”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Chris says, grin extra bright to compensate for any accidental slight. “Though today I think things are going right for me.”

 

Sebastian tilts his head curiously. “Oh really? You think getting stuck on a plane next to the world’s worst flyer is a good thing?”

 

“I think getting to spend an hour in close proximity with the most attractive and cool man I've met is a good thing.” He winks, watching the blush come back and Sebastian do the head-ducking thing again. Beautiful.

 

Winding their way through the halls to collect their suitcases is accompanied by more conversation in the vein, and they both get so caught up in it that Sebastian is visibly surprised, and disappointed, when they reach the exit and two signs calling for Mr C. Evans and Mr S. Stan peek out of the little crowd behind the automatic doors.

 

Chris is just as disappointed but with Sebastian’s number in his phone he’s not going to give up easy. “Hey. Trafalgar square tomorrow morning at nine. Don’t be late okay?” He leans in and kisses Sebastian’s beautifully pink cheekbone lightly, wishing right after that he’d aimed a little lower. Sebastian’s smile is just as gorgeous as every time he’s shown it since they first met on the plane in Paris, and Chris holds it in his mind’s eye as he turns to follow the taxi driver who looks like he literally couldn't care less about touching goodbyes.

 

He hopes Sebastian is still thinking about him too, especially once it gets to his arrival at his new hotel and then getting into bed and he feels strangely lonely. It’s a new feeling- he’s never really noticed how quiet single hotel rooms can be- and to counter it he picks up his phone and sends a quick message saying ‘ **This hot not-old dad is pretty excited to see you again tomorrow** ’.

 

He thinks he can already imagine Sebastian’s smile when he reads it.

  
  



End file.
